


Island Paradise

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jack and Ianto escape for a much needed break and the green eyed monster makes an appearance when a particular Doctor arrives on the scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb the theme for me was Unexpected her words were Guinness, abandoned and brochure her phrase for me was You'll never get that past customs

 

Jack had been living at Ianto’s for several weeks now and couldn’t understand why he hadn’t done it earlier. Ianto was right, if they wanted time alone, there _were_ other rooms they could escape to. Like now. Ianto had disappeared about an hour ago saying he had something to sort out. He wouldn’t tell Jack what it was but he’d assured him that it was nothing bad, and he would like what eventually came from his disappearance.

Jack found Ianto sat on their bed reading a travel brochure about Jersey.

“Hey Yan, what’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’ve been thinking, we need to get away. It’s a long time since it was just the two of us, and you have to admit that it’s been crazy at work these last few weeks.”

“I can’t deny that, but what are the others gonna think. First we move out of the Hub now we’re going on a holiday?”

“I don’t think they’d mind. After all Gwen took time off for her honeymoon and now Tosh and Owen have finally sorted themselves out, I’m sure if we suggested they take a long weekend, they would jump at the chance. Come on Jack, think about it? Have you ever been to Jersey?”

“Not to stay. I flew over it once when I travelled with the Doctor.”

“Right that’s settled, we’re going. I’ll book us a week in St Helier. How does Valentines week sound to you?”

“Perfect. You can twist me around you little finger my love. And before you say anything, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jack went over to the bed, leant down and kissed his lover on the forehead.

They decided that they would tell the others the next day. Jack knew the right person to cover for them. She’d done it before and no doubt wouldn’t mind again.

When he arrived at the Hub he shut himself in his office. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Hey Ianto! What’s up with Jack? He’s being very secretive this morning.”

“He’s got a lot on his mind Gwen, he’s trying to sort something out before he speaks to you all.”

“Morning tea boy.”

Tosh dug Owen in the ribs.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You promised me last night you wouldn’t call Ianto that anymore.”

“Ok, but it’s habit, sorry Ianto.”

_What a change Tosh was making on their acerbic doctor. Not that he minded when he was called tea boy, he’d gotten used to it. It just seemed strange to hear Owen use his proper name. It was going to take some getting used to_.

Just then Jack came bounding out of his office with the biggest grin on his face anyone had seen for a long time.

“Hey whatever it is must be good, either that or he’s on a promise for great sex tonight. I’m sure the way they go they’ll end up in the Guinness book of records for their exploits!”

Tosh dug Owen in the ribs again, but just smiled when he looked at her, then squeezed her around the waist.

“Right kids. Good news or very good news?”

“Let’s have the good news first” said Gwen, although she wasn’t her usual upbeat self.

“Good news it is then. I’ve just come off the phone with Dr Jones and she has agreed to come and cover for me whilst we’re away.”

“Er, hang on a minute Jack. What’s this _while we’re away_ thing?” growled Gwen.

“Right that was to be my very good news. Yan and I are going away on 12th February for a week. We’ve decided to have a holiday.”

Both Tosh and Owen smiled and agreed it was a good idea. It was only Gwen who had an air of disapproval about her.

“We’re going to Jersey, exploring the island.”

“Exploring one another, more like.” Quipped Owen.

“Mmmm not a bad idea either Dr Harper, we may just do that too!” Jack moved across to Ianto, pulled him towards him and planted a kiss on his neck, causing Ianto to blush.

Even though they had been together for a while now and the others knew they loved each other, little things like that still made Ianto blush. He was sure Jack did it on purpose. He knew what their reactions would be every time. To stop the others from seeing he turned his back and went to put the coffee on.

Jack went back up to his office, they’d discussed where they were going to stay and agreed that Jack would sort everything out. He could sweet talk anyone into letting them have the suite they wanted,

No sooner had Jack sat down at his desk, Gwen came storming through his door.

“Whatever happened to knocking first Ms Cooper? And why the attitude?”

“Well Captain Harkness, how come you get to go on holiday and at such short notice. Don’t you realise we feel abandoned when you go anywhere?”

“Just hold it there. We are _not_ abandoning you, we’re going on holiday for a week. Just remember you had time off for your Honeymoon.”

“That’s different!”

“Erm, why is it different? You were on holiday. Now it’s mine and Ianto’s turn. Then maybe I’ll let Tosh and Owen go away. I don’t see what this has to do with you.”

“What happens if we have a major alert?”

“Look Gwen! I’m not gonna argue with you. Martha Jones is the best there is, she’s just been promoted at UNIT so I think she’s qualified to look after things. Or is it that you’re annoyed that you’re not gonna be in charge? Oh wait a minute….there is something else isn’t there? It’s this thing with Tosh and Owen, or is it me and Ianto, or maybe a combination of them all?”

Jack watched her carefully as she thought and then answered, “well….it’s….it’s, oh hell, it’s all of them. You know how I feel about you, and my feelings for Owen haven’t changed since our brief affair when all that trouble was going on with Tosh and Mary. And if you must know I don’t like having my nose pushed out. I thought I could take charge when you weren’t here. The three of us will cope. We’ve coped before when you disappeared with _the Doctor_.”

“Gwen, just sit down and listen. I do trust you, but when I went with the Doctor, Ianto was here too. If we’re both away you are limited in number. It doesn’t hurt to have another pair of hands. With regards to Owen and I. I’m with Ianto and nothing….. _nothing_ is ever going to change that, especially not you! Owen is just finding himself again after Diane, and if that’s with Tosh then we have to respect that. You Gwen are a married woman, so don’t forget it.”

Gwen began to stand “Ok, I’m sorry Jack, it’s just, I can’t switch my feelings off like you switch a light bulb off.”

“I know, but you love Rhys and nothing should come between you, not even this job. Now go, do some work and be happy for all of us.” Jack smiled at her and she left him alone.

When Ianto finally got to Jack, he’d found papers that should have been filed several weeks ago, he was ready for the coffee he’d taken in with him.

“What’s wrong Jack you look concerned?”

“Oh it’s nothing a week away with you won’t sort out.”

Ianto went and sat on Jack’s lap “I agree cariad, but there’s something more isn’t there?”

“You know me so well my love. It’s Gwen, she’s just admitted she’s jealous. Jealous of you, Owen and the fact that Martha Jones is coming in whilst we’re away. Speaking of which, I’ve booked us in to the Beaufort Hotel in St Helier.”

Ianto bent his head to kiss his lover and Jack responded by pulling him close and kissing him back with an awakening passion. 

Breaking apart for much needed air, Ianto whispered “I love you Jack, Gwen will never come between us. And if I know Owen, he’s stubborn and hopefully everything will work out with Tosh, so she has no chance their either.”

He kissed Jack again and disappeared saying he had work to do in the archives.

~~~~~*~~~~~

A week later Martha arrived, Jack had handed control over to her and he and Ianto were ready to go. Ianto appeared at the top of the ladder that led down into Jack’s quarters, just as Martha and Jack had finished talking. He was carrying Jack’s Webley and they both stared at him.

“Yan, my love, why have you got my gun?”

“Er…well, I thought we might need it with us.”

“Ianto, not only will we not need it on holiday, you’ll never get that past customs!” exclaimed Jack. He went over to his Welshman, kissed him, took the Webley from him and told Martha to put it in the safe.

Owen, Tosh, Martha and even Gwen wished them a safe journey and to have a good time.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Their hotel was beautiful with its own swimming pool and views across St Helier.

“Oh, I’m sorry Captain Harkness, I’ve booked you a double room, but I can see that….erm….”

“No that’s ok, we’ll manage, won’t we Ianto? It _was_ a bad line when I booked the room, so don’t worry.” Said Jack, smiling at the receptionist and winking at Ianto.

“Oh, no problem, I’m sure Captain Harkness and I can take it in turns on the bed!”

The receptionist apologised to them again and handed over the key.

“Didn’t you tell her Jack?”

“Must have slipped my mind, but it’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Oh, I don’t suppose so.”

They both laughed and went off to find their room.

They dropped their bags as soon as they closed the door. Jack pulled Ianto close and planted a kiss on his lips. “Thank you my love.”

“What for cariad?”

“Oh for suggesting this holiday. I know how difficult it is for you sometimes to show your feelings for me when strangers are around. But I’m glad we’re finally here. I do love you.”

“I know you do, and I love you too. Now don’t you think we should do what Owen suggested and go exploring?”

“Mmmm sounds like an excellent idea. What would you like to explore first?”

Slipping Jack’s great coat from his shoulders Ianto whispered “you!”

Jack smiled “Oh yeah!”

Removing the coat Ianto placed it on the back of a chair. He knew what it meant to Jack, and if he was truthful Jack never looked hotter than when he was wearing it. Next he slowly undid the buttons of Jack’s shirt, kissing him every time one was undone. Pushing it off his shoulders, Ianto kissed his neck and nipped him as the shirt fell to the floor. He lifted Jack’s arms running his hands slowly up them as he went feeling a shudder from Jack as he did so. Pulling the t-shirt free from the trousers, he kissed Jack’s torso as more of his bare flesh was revealed. Slipping the shirt over his lovers head, Ianto kissed his mouth as Jack’s arm’s went around the back of his neck and waist. Tongues began to dance with one another, their passion rising, their breathing becoming faster.

Ianto’s hands made their way down to the buckle of Jack’s belt. Still kissing his Captain, Ianto undid the belt, then the trousers. Pushing down the trousers and his underwear Ianto released the hardness of his lover stroking it as he went, eliciting soft moans from Jack.

Pulling apart Jack whispered “I think it’s my turn now!”

He removed Ianto’s jacket and placed it over the top of his great coat. Next the waistcoat was discarded and instead of taking his tie and dropping it to the floor, Jack draped it around his own neck. A questioning look from Ianto caused Jack to smile. “All in good time my love.”

Ianto’s shirt and trousers were removed expertly and his hardness released to feather light kisses from Jack.

“Make love to me cariad. I need you inside me.”

“Soon my love, very soon.”

Still kissing each other they made their way to the bedroom. Slowly Ianto lay down on the bed, pulling Jack towards him with his own tie. Jack bent to kiss his gorgeous lover as he straddled his thighs. Slowly he began stroking the hardness he knew he could never be without. Ianto moaned softly and arched his back.

“Need….you….inside….now….Jack!”

“Patience my love”

Jack began kissing his way down the front of Ianto. Reaching his nipples he began tugging on one with his free hand and nipping and tugging with his teeth on the other. He could feel the heat rising in his own as well has his lover’s body. He continued kissing his way down. Reaching on to the floor he fumbled until he found the lube he’d brought in with him. Flipping it open he expertly applied some to his fingers. 

Finding the opening Jack inserted one finger, a soft mewling escaped Ianto’s lips and when Jack inserted another finger and found the magic spot Ianto gasped and cried out “Can’t hold on much longer!”

Jack removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself inside, moans escaping both their lips. He kissed his lover as he rhythmically moved inside him in time with his hand on Ianto’s erection.

Their movements speeding, beads of sweat shining on their heated bodies, they both screamed each others names as their passion erupted.

Looking into Jack’s blue/grey eyes Ianto said “don’t stop, love you so much.”

Jack smiled “mmmm, love you,” as he quickened his movements again. 

For the second time they both climaxed, their love for one another evident in their eyes.

Bringing their breathing to a near normal level, they fell asleep in each others’ arms.

 

End

 

 


End file.
